Memory Dreams
by singlelight
Summary: Imagine Kingdom Hearts without Sora and with a girl instead, combine that with Twilight and this is what you get.
1. Chapter 1

A.N- This is my first story. Be nice. I do not own Twilight or Kingdom Hearts.

Two men are talking with a unconscious girl by them.

"We need her to forget".

"Just how are we going to do that?"

"Have her go to a new world and have all memories of hers and everyone before erased".

"What if she remembers?"

"That is not going to happen".

With that one of the mysterious men disappeared into darkness with the girl.

_Forks, Washington_

_ It is my first morning here in Forks, and I realized that I have left all of my journals and photo albums in Phoenix. I also cannot remember where I left them, but I know I made them. Now that I think of it, I can't remember anything before a couple of month's ago. I also have been having these weird dreams, they seem like memories, but they aren't. I hope I can figure it out. Tomorrow is our first day of school, I…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Forks, Washington_

_Today it is my first day of school, and it is snowing. Something is weird about it, like I haven't seen it before. I think I have been in Phoenix to long. I have normal classes including gym. God I wish I wasn't such a klutz. I should go if I don't want to be late._

I headed to the office to get my schedule. Charlie forgot to grab it when enrolled me in school. I saw that I had English first period. After the first minuet at school, I realized that the secretary gave me bad directions. While I was trying to decide if I should go back to the office or stick it out, I heard "Hey, are you the new girl?" I turned around and saw a taller blond guy. He kind of reminded me of my friend Ricky.

"Yeah," was my reply.

"What do you have first period?"

"Um… I have English"

"Great! So do I. I'll show you the way". With that he led me in the opposite direction that I had been going in. I found out his name was Mike. Throughout the day I met many people Angela, Ben, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren. They had me sit with them at lunch I that is when I saw them. They were beautiful. My friend Kairi would have been freaking out. Jessica told me about them. Their names are Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Apparently Edward was the only single one and someone was a little sore about it.

After lunch I had Biology and there one only one empty seat left. It was next to Edward. He acted like he hated me. I could not figure out what the deal was. Even Mike noticed his behavior was strange.

_Forks House_

_ …So Mike asked me if I stabbed Edward with something. I told him I didn't. Really. Why did I have to add really to that? _

"Because you threaten to stab people you don't like".

_That was weird, I must be going crazy. Did someone just answer me? This isn't in my head; at least I don't think I did. I know that voice .It's at the tip of my tongue. If it was in my head I would know it or not know it. Maybe this has something to do with forgetting a ton of things. I am starting to remember things. I know I lived somewhere before Phoenix, it just seems wrong with the thought of Ricky and Kairi being in either of those places. I'll ask Mom about it in the morning. I should go to bed, it's late._

I'm standing at the edge of a beach looking at miles of blue water. "Are you coming?" a boy's voice asks. "I should go home," was my response. "You are home silly." It truly felt like that.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Can I please have some reviews?

_Forks, Washington_

_ I had the weirdest dream last night .I know have heard those voices before. The girl's voice was the same one that was in my head. I have determined what I remember. I can remember everything about Ricky and Kairi. What they acted like, what they wore, their birthday… everything. If someone asked about my sixteenth birthday, I would have nothing to tell them. I know that something important had happened, something that doesn't fit into the year when I remember being in Phoenix. I have to get ready for school. I hope Edward is there, I want to give him a piece of my mind._

When I went to school it was raining again. I don't know why I do not like rain. One of the many things I have no answers for. In a couple of months I am going to visit my mom. I have a lot of things that I need to ask her. I also get my journals and photo albums.

All day I waited to see Edward. I blindly went through my classes. Most of my new friends noticed how spaced out I was. When they asked, I told them It was because of the time zone difference. They didn't notice it was only hour. By the time I got to lunch the adrenaline was already pumping. I was all prepared, and he wasn't there. All of his other siblings were there, but not him.

It was like that all week. Preparing to confront him, he wouldn't show up, and weird dreams where I am on a beach. On Friday I thought he had moved or changed schools because he hated me so much. I had written that down on Thursday night and I heard the girls voice saying that was not true. On Friday I saw him in the cafeteria. Time for the confrontation, but in Biology. There will be less people there if I embarrass myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N. – Can I have some reviews please. I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight or Kingdom Hearts. If I did, they wouldn't exist. Sorry if anyone was offended._

When I walked into Biology, Edward seemed nicer. I felt some of my anger melt away, which was weird since I seem to hold onto a grudge and tend to be violent as my imaginary (?) dream people told me. I sat down in my seat next to him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't properly introduce myself last week. My name is Edward," he said. "You must be Bella"

"Why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you want to be called Isabella?"

"No, Bella is fine."

At that moment Mr. Banner walked in. "Today, class, we are going to do an experiment."

We had to label different stages of plant growth. I felt real déjà vooy. I think there is something seriously wrong with me. I am hearing voices, having weird dreams, not remembering things-

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"What? Um, I am okay," was my reply. I don't think he believed me. We did the experiment. It did not take that long. We were the first ones done. He kept asking me questions after we were done. Thank god that it was about recent things, and don't know what I would have done if he asked me something else. After about twenty minutes, the bell rang. He walked me to my locker.

"Hey did you get contacts?" I asked.

"No," he replied while looking very worried. Maybe he is wondering if I am crazy. I wouldn't be _too_ offended. I kind of waited to hear weird voices, which I didn't.

"Well, see you tomorrow," I said.

"Okay," he said. I walked to my truck and drove home. I had a lot of homework, so I didn't have time to write in my journal. All I did was make dinner, do homework, and go to bed.

I am standing at the edge of a beach.

"Are you coming?" a boy asks.

"I should be going home," was my reply.

"You are home silly," said a girl. I turn and see two people standing there. I couldn't see their faces because of the glare of the sun.

I woke up with a start.

"Dang it," I was so close to seeing their faces. I guess I just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Thank you for all of the reviews. I tried to make this chapter longer. Sorry for the mess up._

_Forks, Washington_

_Thank God it is the weekend! I would not be able to have made it through school. I have so much on my mind. Mainly, what's up with Edward and what is up with these dreams? I, for some reason, did not homework, so that leaves a lot of time to think. Plus, Charlie is going fishing, so I'm going to be alone. _

_I was really annoyed when I woke up this morning. Then I realized that I was going to draw. I just remembered that I liked to draw. I know I should be freaked out or surprised, but it doesn't. There is so, many things going on lately, I keep thinking weird things. Like that everything here is not real. I would look at thing and it would all hazy, like when it's hot out and you look at cement. But, I am in Forks, it is not hot. I don't know why this is happening to me I have this feeling, it's kind of in the background, and I have no idea what it is. I __**will**__ come up with it._

After I was awake enough to move I got ready to leave. I was going to wander around to find something to draw. I looked through the boxes to see if I packed my drawing stuff. I couldn't find them. The must be with my journals. I did manage to find a pencil, and plain white paper. I went downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar, and went out the back door.

I walked into the forest and followed the path. I was not going to leave the path, I did not want to get lost and eaten. I eventually found a break in all of the trees. In the middle was a tree stump with a smooth top. "I now proclaim this my creative spot. Oh great, now I'm talking to myself." At that moment I heard someone laughing. I am talking to myself and hearing things.

I went over to the tree stump and sat down. I looked at the trees, trying to decide which ones were better looking. They all looked the same, which meant they were not good looking. I started to draw the beach I kept seeing in my dreams. By the time it was almost evening, I had finished. It looked almost exactly as it was in my dreams, but in black and white. I need to find some good colored pencils. Forks probably won't have them, so I should go to Seattle or something.

On my way back to the house, I heard singing. It was the most beautiful voice in the world. I think I have heard it before. I originally thought it was one of the neighbors or a passing car blasting the stereo, but the volume stayed the same as I got closer to the house. It was almost like it was next to me. It stopped when I got out of the forest.

By the time I ate dinner, I was hungry, I didn't eat lunch, and I put my stuff away, I was tired. I got ready to go to bed. I slept a little, but didn't dream. When I woke up I thought I saw Edward in my room, but he wasn't. I went back to sleep.

I am in a different place than I usually am. I can't see anything, it is so dark. Darkness seems to be moving like it is alive. I suddenly see two people in front of me, but not their faces. I try to go to them, but I can't move. Then suddenly they are blown away by a strong wind and the darkness moves towards me and almost swallows me up.

I wake up with a start. I am covered in sweat and the sheets are thrown everywhere.

_Forks, Washington_

_ I know what the feeling is. I feel disconnected…_


End file.
